pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
OH MY GOD that sounds really oh... Ship it baby ^_^ 02:40, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaah... I know some people that are like that and it's really scary. Like, ugh, can you just not please... OU! OU! BABOU? PROUD FAMILY AMERICAN DRAGON: JAKE LONG LIZZIE MCGUIRE SO WEIRD! SONNY WITH A CHANCE SO RANDOM! Yeah, I'd give up at that point... >:O ... :; ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh yeaaaah... -_-" GOD CAN HE JUST GO SNORT??? PLEASE???? SO RANDOM! IT'S A PARTY GET DOWN! and Mackenzie Falls I'LL BE YOUR HERO~ <3 YES LET'S PRAY TO THE KING OF ALL COSMOS THAT SOME PEOPLE WILL HAVE A BIT OF THEIR SANITY LEFT LOL :; IS OBVIOUSLY THE BEST EMOTE EVER~!!!!!!! it can mean so many things for so many situations This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:35, August 6, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDD I HATE HIM. DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM BUT I HATE HIM. IS THAT A REFERENCE FROM THE SHOW ITSELF OR SOMETHING, LOL cause in the show, mckenzie falls, they always have a really snorty pause before saying the name, and they STARE DIRECTLY INTO THE CAMERA. LIKE, OU? OU. Did your dog just die? :; I JUST TEXTED MY MOM SNEGON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) He can go snort... OHH, WHAT? I looked at one of Muppet's pages but I didn't see anything with a random, comma, so ou. AW, CRAP! I think my car just got towed! :; LOL YEAH she kept saying "well, snort" LIKE THAT OVER AND OVER AGAIN This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OH I SAW LOL. My character My character My character and, k AHA! FUNNY! My laptop broke on the plane ride to my trip! :; LOL Yeah she can be really rad most of the time. I THINK I DID ACTUALLY LOL But I think she just didn't say anything about it so OU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Like, *notices that random space down just for the "and,"* "k" GOD. It's so random... SO RANDOM! Your dog just puked on the floor :; YEAH SHE WAS LIKE "k" totally ignored it, probably figured I was just being stupid again snegon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC) SO FAR, SO GREAT! k GOD THAT BETHANY THE CAT THING bethany's blaster MY VERY OWN BLASTER SHADOW CASTER, DARKNESS BLASTER Usually she sends the really random messages first, like, "I WANNA BITE YOU" or something else really weird like "This guy on the bus smells. Like, real bad." and then I send stupid responses like "OU! OH! ono" yeah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:09, August 6, 2014 (UTC) HIS NAME ISN'T EVEN STEVENSON, SO W-H-A-T eggs ZOO RACE IS THE BEST GAME EVER CREATURE PARTY AWFUL MUSIC NEW PURPLE MINK ON THE BLOCK WITH THE BUFF CHEST god yeaaaah that smell,, hhh...... OH NOOOOO! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't find it annoying necessarily, just... why say it so much? I don't even. EGGS! DELICIOUS CHICKEN POOP! foodfihgt <3 PRISCILLA THE PIG SHADOWS AIN'T GOOD FOR YA HEALTH It's a combination of a lot of weird things... ehhhh... two dots equals love.., This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's really random and out of nowhere, too... hm. BACKPACK! BACKPACK! Time to take out our handy dandy- NOTEBOOK! Eggs make you think of rotten banana peels? Hein. I actually don't know what that two dots thing is from... WHAAAA. GOD, OF COURSE, I OBVIOUSLY DO! u 2 ;) <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ALSO, THE MAP THE MAP THE MAP THE MAP THE MAAAAP! Boots the Monkey. I mean, they smell like eggs to me... devilled eggs, but OU! P-U! Well, then... snegon... JUST THERE. STARING INTO YOUR SOUL. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:34, August 6, 2014 (UTC) THE HAPPY MEAL WITH THE PICKET FENCE TEETH. UNCLE CHEESEBURGER DELUXE! DESPICABLE ME MINIONS X DORA. <3 I guess that's kind of what one would wear... I think I know which flat cap you're talking about though, so ou. I always just imagine an old guy with a dark brown, old leather jacket, a graph sheet shirt underneath and a cane... "SAVVY SWIMMER" LOL I didn't want to just say "swimming" so... SAVVY SWIMMER ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:48, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I THINK IT WOULD BE, TOO! Lots of minions, lots of love~ <3 WH- paws and strider twerking on each other's hands while wearing each other's fursuits Oh, wow. IT'S ALL IN THE DEVILED EGGS!!!! THE WORD SAVVY IS BOO'FUL I LOVE IT mainly because captain jack sparrow BUT SAVVY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:58, August 6, 2014 (UTC) WHAT A LOVELY WAY TO CARRY ON A CONVERSATION, HUH? christopher zilo and mwah twerking on each other's armpits while wearing salt and pepper shaker costumes deviled eggs are pretty, SAVVY! SAWY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ... Hey. You a'ight? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:11, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay, soz... I was just wondering because you're usually on but snegon. MEGAN! zetis all around zeti uprising This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) You're, dear :) MEGAN THE SNEGAN what would a snegan or snegon even BE LOL Yeah, there's Zorcher (or Zaratch, like a scratch AHA? BECAUSE HE SCRATCHED VALDUS, FUNNY!), the daddy, and then Zuasi. I don't know if I like Zorcher or Zaratch more... oui!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) It sounds like a nickname sombody would give to another person. Like, "Oh, god, there's Snegan Megan... GOD, I HATE THAT CHICK!" Yeah, it is supposed to be like Scorcher then! Ya smarty-poo AHHA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) GOTTA GO GET IN A TUBE TOP tube socks OBVIOUSLY!! REBELLIOUS SONS GO WOOTWOOT!!!!!falmea god hista hista falmeay This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:17, August 6, 2014 (UTC) tube socks are just grand SHE'S SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE w00t what ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC) CREATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:45, August 6, 2014 (UTC) no :( but i do know which song you're talking about where it's just randomly CREAATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON godddd This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:50, August 6, 2014 (UTC) COIN THE COUGAR..... ...WINS!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOL Yes, Hannah? THREEE... TWOOOO...... OOOOOOONE.... GOOOO! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:13, August 6, 2014 (UTC) "pears over a table" PEARS rotten pears //random rhino sound// //cutscene changes// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:19, August 6, 2014 (UTC) SNAPPLES Wanna end a cutscene in an awful game? Perhaps you should try, It isn't really oh, it's just a picture of him. But like, why him, why me, why now... the file name, though, is great. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) kepps you hanging on the edge of your seat, Yeeeaaaah... EVERYTHING ABOUT ZOO RACE IS GRAND, OU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC) "kepps" "peps' KK OOOH CHICKY MOMOM i love zoo ras it vrir god i wnan play it ags3in <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) my spelling's just impeccable, dear TOOO LOOONG CAN YOU FEEEL IIIIT?! 7ever, more like it This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) WHAT what WHAT???? UHH...? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) oh oki! hhhhh hype la hype i can't wait to c it darling <3 wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:33, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OKAY NOW I'M SERIOUSLY INTRIGUED what could this possibly bea is it a drawink ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) a draiwnkL>>>>???? of cbaracetrter????? ooiooohoh hhh!H!H evennroe eexiucted! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:31, August 6, 2014 (UTC) nvm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:51, August 6, 2014 (UTC) yeah -_ -_- i left the first emoticon unfinished because oUUUU This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:56, August 6, 2014 (UTC) it's like, can u not maybe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) yEAH LIKE WHY DONT HUMOR THEM ughghghghghg This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) //sights// LOL god GOD IT'S LIKE CAN U NOT GET INVOLVED???? get outta here ugh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) yeah he is just crossing that line of where i barely tolerate someone and where i have a vendetta against them ughghg This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) i mean not yet, but... ... soon. SOOON!!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:56, August 6, 2014 (UTC) yeah soon i'll explode This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) What happened? Are you okay...? Did anything snorty last night happen after I left for you...? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) He's there? In the house by yourself? JESUS. GODDD. Okay, so then you're gonna sit and talk with him, and watch a video...? Hmmmm... k. BUT YEAH I WANT HIM TO LEAVE Y'ALL ALONE, TOO. LOL THE NINJA SPLASH THING. Well, at least they weren't snorty... >.<"" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Greeeat... that sounds like bucket loads of fun... -_-" Hopefully it'll go by quick for you so he can just leave and you won't see him after... I think I recall seeing 111 being on there, because I had come on again to post that Crystal the Cat thing for Scratch. So yeah, it was him. Mommaire. I STILL CAN'T GET OVER WHAT YOU PUT ON YO-YO GAMES sigmaalphathree, iM WATCHING YOU >:) god This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:10, August 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD! Really? Jesus... BACKDOOR TOO. TOTES NOT CREEPY AT ALL! Huh? Oh, I posted the full res one ont he SFCW, and linked it to her. So that's how she got it. And then she joined the SFCW... which is cool. AHA. GET IT. BECAUSE, ICE POWERS. But srsly though SFCW is gonna die soon ahh EVERYWHERE??????? k don't you mean you watch YOURSELF EVERYWHERE!?!>' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, thank goodness he left for now, at least... BUT STILL! UGHHHH!!! Yeah, they need to get a handle on their oh. We saw how they ooh'd and aah'd and ono'd. Wha- Indeed, I was punk'd ;) SOME.WHOWHYWHERE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:40, August 7, 2014 (UTC) //napoleon dynamite groan// UGHGHGUGHGGHGUGHGUGHGUGHGH~!!!!!!! LOL ono'd is the best thing ever, holla ALSO, WHO WHY WHEN WHERE WHAT HOW and then katty-babé GOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) WHY THE BACK DOOR!? GOD THAT'S SO WEIRD UGGHGHGHGH UUHGUH GET ONO'D smack song Ohhhh... LOL. NICE. did u in joi ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:56, August 7, 2014 (UTC) GUGUGGUGGHH... THAT'S CREEPAY. LOL GET PLASTERED get rek'd glad u did ;) <3 RUN DEVIL RUN This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:02, August 7, 2014 (UTC) HA HA HA HA HA HA.. I still don't know where the two dots thing is from, snegon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:14, August 7, 2014 (UTC) is it what zy says or something This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:34, August 7, 2014 (UTC) i get it right ;) BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC) all i did was, ..;: ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:06, August 7, 2014 (UTC) HOWHAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC) because i'mt hat's so raven, child This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:14, August 7, 2014 (UTC) LOLi I looked up as a typed that right before i sent it and i sent it anyways IM'T HAT "I gt a big on TM flan" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:24, August 7, 2014 (UTC) "I gt a big on TM flan" was when I was trying to write "I got a boy on my chin" on my phone but autocorrect jacked it up so √ "I gt a big on TM flan" "I gt a big on TM flan" "I gt a big on TM flan" "I gt a big on TM flan" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) are you trademark'd to genao productions This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) somethingsomethingtripbacktopage15 on deviantart ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) WHAT IS EVEN WITH GENAO PRODUCTIONS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) THEY MAKIN SONIKKU BOOMARU!? sounds fantastico<3 OH MY GOD THOSE DESIGNS MCDONALD'S THE WOLF I'LL TAKE 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:30, August 7, 2014 (UTC) 30-50???? GOOD DEAL!!!!!!!!!!! mystery wolfie :) DEMON WOLFIE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) IT'S A MYSTERY!!!! OHHH-OO-OOOHAWOAH!!! >w< I like your "KILL ALL THE GNATS" thing, it's very truthful and, nice This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) D'oh. Stream ended already... :( I SOZ I DIDN'T COME BACK SOONER HHHH.H.H.H.H.H.H.....H.H..H.H...H..H....H.. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:12, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ... Por que...? I clicked the link and it said the party was over... huh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:14, August 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:50, August 9, 2014 (UTC) "stop it, i dont like that" //just stops messaging him all together// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:56, August 9, 2014 (UTC) YOU NEVER KNOW!? do u asum or AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- //expl'oh'd// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) LOL I was just typing something randomly don't feel like a snort it's kind of... oh, to me too This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:16, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Wait what? I meant 'oh to me too' as in what he's saying is annoying me too so don't feel like a snort because you're not alone YOU'RE NOT ALOOOOOOOONE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:23, August 9, 2014 (UTC) you're so predictable>!>!>!>!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:26, August 9, 2014 (UTC) "are you guys done, or" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:58, August 9, 2014 (UTC) If you're so annoyed then just don't talk, y'know...? BTW, TITO IS HARD TO DRAW, GOSH DANG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Every time he comes in it gets all quiet... like ou? Ou. Yes, Hannah. ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah > o <" Oh well... HE'S GONNA BE HOLDING A BOTTLE OF... GET THIS... MWAH-TER AHAAHAHAHA wa-wa This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:20, August 9, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHO SAID THAT AGAIN mwah-merch everywhere, man ;) even his own water LOL IF YOU WANT TO, GO AHEAD MWAH-TER BY FACE CO. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:27, August 9, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD YEAH GOD "love sigma's puns!!! >w<" hein MWAH-TER WANT SOME MWAH MWAH?? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:36, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I LIKE THE WORD HEIN SORRY LOL BEAST-KUN AND MWAH-KUN KISSES!? ouuh >w< """ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:47, August 9, 2014 (UTC) OH NO SOZ ;) GOD THAT WOULD BE WEIRD what would beastman even look like This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:58, August 9, 2014 (UTC) SUGARBEAR k I've always imagined Beastman irl to look scene... LIKE SOME RANDOM SCENE GUY. WITH BRIGHT HAR AND EVERYTHING. TOTES ADORBS <3 that would be fitting against my somewhat preppy attire, huh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) LOVEMUFFIN YEAAAAH AND HE HAS LIKE TEN MILLION PIERCINGS ON HIS EYES, NOSE, MOUTH AND CHIN <3 really hawt!!! HAWTNESS also this teetster pic??? it might look really seen sousan dasan OU! soz D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:13, August 9, 2014 (UTC) SEEN SOUSAN DASAN OUU!!!!! YES, PLEASE GIVE HIM THE EMO HAIRCUT, WITH LIKE, FIVE THOUSAND DIFFERENT HAIR STREAKS IN THEM!?! AS WELL?! PLEASE. SOUSAN DASAN OU!!! some little reference i made to an awful thing ;) GODD DRAWING EXPERT!!?!?!?~! jesus JESUS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:21, August 9, 2014 (UTC) BEASTMAN IN ANIME WOULD BE... HAWTNESS voiced by vic mignogna >w< this is so awkward to write ahhh~!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:27, August 9, 2014 (UTC) dawn voiced by vic would be grand 10/10 that RP GOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:35, August 9, 2014 (UTC) LOL sorry I had to leave she was screaming This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:02, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I started it by suggesting the beach? I didn't have that mind. I thought they'd shoot it down because the Zeti was there previously but they didn't and it happened so... OU. There's a stream right now, huh? Are you in it? If anything... Snorty happens, let me know k? Like if that certain someone we're fed up with comes in... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:24, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh... well I mean realistically that would be his reaction, so... Well... If he does, alert me PLOX n thnk This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:39, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, suddenly that description tho... Anyways... Thanks dear <3 WH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:52, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm talking about D... T's fine, bucket loads better than D... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:56, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah if D comes then EIGEH... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah hopefully he wont... Or else he'll tell you guys about his oh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:12, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Lovely conversation <3 OKAY YEAH. I'm assuming Zy's the only one talking? Ye. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:19, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Wait 111 isn't there? I would've thought that he'd be there but... Oh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:29, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, knowing him, he'll be back... Like I'm leaving JK CAKE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:34, August 10, 2014 (UTC) He's just being tsundere about joining the stream >3< WH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:48, August 10, 2014 (UTC) He just wants to talk to you babe <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:54, August 10, 2014 (UTC) OBVS IN LOVE!!!! Also, ZY wants to be your boyfriend ;) <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:00, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I ship it to the moon~! >3< This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) That sounds glorious He was about to admit his feelings to you bae <3 GOD RP FREEDOM!!! Ugh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:23, August 10, 2014 (UTC) gOD can't forget about the master OTP 111 x ZY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:45, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. I hope you enjoy the BBQ then YOU CAN ADMIT IT I'm currently watching my friend kill monsters... Freaking DEAD SPACE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:56, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh ;) I know what you mean. My mom uses the same things for steaks sometimes. LOL yeah, perfect timing, wowee ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:12, August 10, 2014 (UTC) LOL you're not even gonna join it again K SNORT-AY! GODD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:32, August 10, 2014 (UTC) No, I totally get what you mean. Being in streams and on chat sometimes too is hard because I cant really draw at the same time, or read, it do other necessary things, so I understand. Anyways, momma's ee DO I BELEEV WHA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I joined the stream again... beleev wat This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:26, August 10, 2014 (UTC) WHAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:39, August 10, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:55, August 11, 2014 (UTC) SHINGEKI NO TWERK but see how he does all the GAME mods for you ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:57, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I believe so, sweetums Although with games, they take lots more time, effort and dedication the perfect makings of a husband, mind you Putting lots of love into them, nya ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:02, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Listen, sugarbear "Sometimes I feel..." ... THAT HE NEEDS TO TELL YOU HIS FEELINGS OBVIOUSLY! Hello! I'll be at the wedding! When you take that e-ring printed at Kinko's and mash it through your finger! WOOHOO! OH MY GOD/// hhh- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, dahling, MAYBE THEY ARE! WE DON'T KNOW! but I bet you a nickel and a half that he's just IN LOVE LOVE! he feels "weird" IN LOVE LOVE! KINKO'S THE PRINTING STATION LOL I CAN'T GET OVER THE NAME "KINKO'S" OH MY GODDD... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Kk pookie, Maybe it was a coincidence... you can't really tell with the dudes, can you... THEY'RE SO CONFUSING. Although we must seem like that to them too, but snegoun. SIDEBURNS! How did you even see that they were PMing each other... Yeah, it's like one letter off from having all of Kniro's letters... KNIRO'S WH- I OBVIOUSLY DO! i still can't get over what you said last night IN A SPEEDO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:20, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm always around, honey OH SO YOU WERE JARED WHY WERE YOU JARED ANYWAYS LOL. "duties call." KNIRO PRINTS OUT COPIES OFF HIS BUTT THTA HE MADE ON THE COPIER. BEST. WHY APPLEBEE'S? WOULD APPLEBEE'S EVEN ALLOW THAT? WHY TELL ME? THERE ARE SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT ARISE FROM THIS. OH MY GOD LOL I'M LITERALLY CRYING NOW THANKS more like for your hubby ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:29, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing, dearie! No, I know. Just... WHY. WHY IS THE QUESTION. LIKE, WHY BE JARED!? ALSO, DUTIES CALL KILLED ME. I WAS SO CONFUSED AS TO WHY "HE" LEFT WHEN I CAME IN AND I GOT MY ANSWER, LOL. It is the best thing ever. x3 "x3" TIMES THREE. yeah, I don't go to Applebee's too often because it's not in my town, but I like the steak there. Nice steaks brah. ANYWAYS LOL THE NAME IS GREAT. Just imagine: speedo rollerskates an american flag cape the whole ensemble wait wh- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Let me lay it down for you honeybuns, "baby bop" LOL OH MY GOD, THAT IS THE BEST PLAN EVER. YOU WIN THE INTERNET. If you joined too then they would've been like "OU! KNIRO'S HERE!" also I like how they thought I was Jared. NICE. OBVS JARED! ONE DAY I'LL MAKE A SOME.WHOWHYWHERE GOOGLE+. Or something else stupid, since they already know who Some.WhoWhyWhere really is... Yeah, I imagined Jared to be serious and ou! too. DUTIES CALL. triple three YES, NOT TO MENTION A CROTCH HORN, OR LIKE A STEEL PLATE ON THE CROTCH THAT ACTS AS A SHIELD. W-H-A-T? what what This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:05, August 11, 2014 (UTC) It's a pleasure to share them with you, yummy-bunny, YES, IT IS THE BEST NAME EVER. WHEN I HAVE A KID I AM NAMING HER BABY BOP. EVEN IF IT'S A BOY: BABY BOP. JUST 'CAUSE. Halloh! Yeah, that's why he thought I was Jared... because "you can share your feelings." WHAT MUST THEY HAVE BEEN THINKING WHEN YOU SAID THAT LOL. OH MY GOD KNIRO Sendenion? Wh- Salt and pepper to taste, I DO WANT IT! I WANT IT ALL, BABY~ <3 wh- At your wedding, there will be a tuxedo speedo. TUXSPEEDO. Not to mention, I'll be there throwing rice as you make the way down the aisle with hubby-kun? As well? Also, pink bunny suit people and someone in a Julie-Su fursuit as your bridesmaids. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:20, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Totes, baboo! HH- YES, PLEASE AND THANK. SENDING THAT ONE IN TO THE GUINNESS WORLD RECORDS FOR BEST BABEE NAME EVER, MY GOODNESS. Oh! secrets. "WHO DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON!?" OH OKAY LOL IS IT LIKE QUADRINIPPLE!? Ms. Wood the cooking teacher, I ADMITTED WHAT!? IT'S A SPEEDO, BUT IT HAS A TUX DESIGN ON IT. AND IT HAS THE COAT TAILS, CORSAGE, EVERYTHANG. IT'S REALLY HOT TRUST ME. I'LL DESIGN IT, ACTUALLY mhm ;) Flower Girl? Your daughter. ;) WH- AHHHH! HAIDEN THE RING BOY. NIIIIICE. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, honky dori! WH- Yeah, we did randomly, too, and then the boys were like A---A--AA-A-A-AAHH!!! Snortsicles. QUADRINIPPLE ISN'T ACTUALLY A WORD LOL. BUT IT SHOULD BE! IT GIVES ME LIFE. OH MY'' GOD.'' OBVIOUSLY! OH MY GOD THE HAWTNESS THING hawtness YES TOTES DESIGNING LIKE A MOTHERSNORTING MOMMA! yeaaaaah baby ;) AAAAH NVM it's so beut, definitely ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:57, August 11, 2014 (UTC) >w< SUGAR CUBE! Yeah, and sometimes Zy randomly spazzes out FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER. Maybe he just can't help the feels? Ai mami no claro quasi? YES, QUADRINIPPLE IS FOR 3915. THERE'S QUADRINIPPLE BLACKBERRIES! QUADRINIPPLE BLECH! HAWTNESS! HAWT. AND. DANGEROUS. master otp ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ^0^ SWEETIE BELL! He feels weird... He's concealing, but totes feeling, not letting you know... WELL, SOON YOU'LL KNOOOOOOOOOOOOW! OH YEAH. hey little katty lemme whispa in ya ear <3 TOTES PERF <3 FROM KESHA. LOL THE CHEETAH SPEEDO W-H-Y you know deep down inside you ship it too <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:26, August 11, 2014 (UTC) TBH BLUE BELLSS ARE REALLY PRETTY OMFG TM MOUTH YEh, obVS!!! But same as you did for me, I would tell you if snorts dorts quartz. Yeah. Even if I am wearing headphones, it doesn't really sound like it's directly into my ear. It just hurts actually because it's so loud... but he's whispering sweet nothings into yo ear, babé <3 THE TUXSPEEDO? LOL. THE MWAHTA WEDDING, AND TREVORLON ARE THE RING BEARERS AS SOON AS I READ THAT I SAID "FFUCK NO" ahhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:37, August 11, 2014 (UTC) BLEEDING HEARTS? Sounds kinda painful. OU! of course, baby bop~ ^0^!!!!!!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW PEOPLE CAN DO THAT EITHER. LIKE, WHAT? I usually have my volume set on maybe 25%, max 50%. WHEN PEOPLE GO TO 100 I WONDER IF THEY'RE DEAF OR SOMETHING, CAUSE... OU! Hasn't he already worn a cheetah speedo tho? Oh. AMERICAN FLAG SPEEDO AS WELL, PLOX N THNK!! MWAH SHOULD WEAR A JULIE-SU FURSUIT AND, A SPEEDO AS WELL ;) UUguuuhuguuhuh... EW! EWWWW! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:49, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I love bluebells! And foxgloves! I lvoe all flowers, tbh, EXCEPT THAT SNORTY STINK FLOWER. EW. TAILS GIVES HIS GF NIGHTMARE THE DEMON FOX A FOXGLOVE FLOVER how romaaaaantic <3 I only raise the volume up because, like, if there's noise around me then yeah I want to hear it. BUT PEOPLE DON'T REALIZE THAT IF YOU'RE GOING TO BLAST MUSIC THAT LOUD YOU'LL BE DEAF BY THE TIME YOU'RE THIRTY. LIKE, SNOOOOORT! Oh, right. Well, now he has a cheetah speedo and a tuxspeedo added to the wardrobe! ^o^! WWWWWWWW- OVER THE SUIT LOL. NICE. CLASSY AS EVER! YEAH, OH MY GOD. UGH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I AM TOO, FOXGLOVES ARE SO PRETTY LIKE AI MAMI//// I meant more the red one with the random little white snorts on it... there's a cauliflower one? GOD. ZACKERY-KUN >w< beast-kun kisses EMO SCENE HUMAN BEASTMAN017 Sounds grand. <3 I WANT THAT WARDROBE! I'LL TRADE ALL MY FLORAL PRINTS AND FLIP FLIPS IN THE WORLD JUST FOR THE SPEEDOS not like I'd use them BUT I WANT THEM TINGLE OMG tingle tho <3 katingle ship!! SHIP!!! YEAH, LITERALLY //backflips out of a window too// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:13, August 11, 2014 (UTC) CAULIFLOWER SNORTS LOOKS, SOUNDS, PROBABLY TASTE GREAT! can can i it!? You guys are going to actually plant them? Well, then... I WANT TO MEET HIM IN REAL LIFE, TOO! I WOULD LOVE A BEAST-KUN KISS >o<""" who wouldn't, really? DRINKS SODA FOR AN OCCUPATION WHAT THE HECK AHHH more like to your hubby ;O TOTES! MASTER OTP OVER HERE!!!! YEAH EW can we like not This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:19, August 11, 2014 (UTC)